


Mine

by ibba_x



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Humor, Just a bit of fun, M/M, Mprg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 10:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibba_x/pseuds/ibba_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the Taylor Swift song of the same name. High school student Charles Xavier meets hot waiter/ college student Erik Lensherr and the sparks flew instantly. The ups and downs of young love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

“Remember how we met?” Erik whispered, kissing the top of Charles’s head. His husband, who was sat in-between Erik’s legs, ran his hands over his bloated stomach, smiling down at it. Erik’s hands were placed gently over Charles’s, feeling the small baby kick inside. “We’ll get to tell our little boy about it soon”

“Or girl, we don’t know the sex yet. Could even be both” Charles replied, looking up with a blissful grin. “And yes, of course I do. It was the happiest day of my life. I can see it now…”

 

* * *

 

Charles Xavier casually tripped over the welcome mat, into the café, getting laughed at by everyone who saw. His cheeks went even brighter than they were from the cold, harsh winds blowing into to New York from the Arctic. He brushed a strand of his brunette hair out of his blue eyes, before retreating to a booth in the very corner of the café. He couldn’t wait to finish his last year at high school, before hopping on a plane to his native, jolly-old England, to where it was still cold, but it was homely cold. Even if he had lived in America for the last 7 years, it was never home.

As he studied the menu, his hands covered by the over-sized blue, pure cashmere jumper he adored, a large crash from the back made the entire café jump out of their seats, as did the German voice which followed it soon after. Though Charles never paid attention in any of his German classes, he did, as every teenage boy does, taught himself how to swear (and ask for sex) in German, so he intrigued to find out what had made the man go into a swearing fit.

When the commotion died down, Charles had begun debating whether to try the tea here, even if it was America and they left the bag in the cup. Why they did this, he’d never know. He’d asked his mother this several times, and her only reply was ‘We just do darling’, which wasn’t helpful.

“Can I help you?” Someone with a slight German accent asked, and Charles looked up.

The man in front of him made him stop breathing for a second. He had an incredibly handsome face, well defined and strong, with dazzling brown eyes that stared back at him. He was tall, and even through his clothes, Charles could see he was well toned. His arms were muscular as well, and the thought of being held in them made Charles heart leap. He had soft, light brown/ blond hair on the top of his head, styled back with gel in the appropriate fashion for the time. Normal, Charles hated it when people put gel in their hair, but the Englishmen just wanted to run his hands though it.

“Are you ready to order?” he asked again, more British than German this time. Charles went red when he realised he was staring, quickly covering his nose and looking down at the menu on his lap.

“Yes, of course sorry. Please say you serve an English styled tea here, I do hate American tea.” The hot waiter smiled, looking a bit like a shark, making Charles giggle. He looked confused, tilting his head to side, so Charles was forced to explain, rather sheepishly. “Sorry… you just reminded me of a shark.”

“I get that a lot.”

“I do love sharks, rather misunderstood creators, the poor things. I’m Charles, by the way, Charles Xavier.” He held out his hand, for a reason he did not know. The waiter took it, with a small shake, and Charles giggled. He hated that he always got nervous around hot guys.

“Erik Lensherr, pleasure to meet you. I’ll bring your tea right away, anything with it?”

“This is going to sound very stereotypical of a British man, but can I have a scone as well?” Erik jotted it down, before smiling.

“Of course you may, tea and scone coming up,” Charles wanted to chat more, but boy, did he _love_ to watch Erik go. And he received a scowl for the old women at the table next to him for doing so, but he laughed it off, before sighing. He was just so gorgeous from head to toe, and Charles wanted him. He was being a horny teenager, but he wanted him on the table. With him all covered in whipped cream. “Here we go.” Erik said, though Charles hadn’t realised he’d returned. He’d been lost in his fantasy. Charles mouthed ‘Thank You’ before sipping the tea, a small blush on his cheeks.

“Mmm, first proper cuppa I’ve had in a café since I came here.”

“What brings you to America anyway, you’re spectacularly British? Holiday? Business?” Charles burst into laughter, almost spilling his tea which had them both laugh.

“I’ve actually lived here since I was 11, and I’m only 18…. I moved here with my mother when my parent’s divorce, because she’s an American and got full custody. I’m hopefully going back to England after this school year. What about you? You speak with a slight German, slight British accent.” 

“I am German, well half, Miene mama est. I lived in Dusseldorf until I was 14, then to England for a while; I’m in college, only working part-time waiting tables. I came here to study when I was 19. That was 2 years ago.” Charles smiled; now realising the man was too old for him. But when has that ever stopped him? “It’s been nice chatting with you Mr Xavier, but I have other customers to attend to.”

“Yes, of course. See you later Shark-boy.” Erik laughed, before walking off, giving Charles another chance to ogle that delicious behind of his. 

* * *

 

 

Erik didn’t expect Charles to re-appear just before closing time on that same night, though he wasn’t complaining. The Englishmen was stunning, with his fair skin and soft lips that Erik wanted to kiss all day long. His big blue eyes that had been filled with a flirtatious sparkle were now filled with a worried glance, slightly eased by seeing Erik.

“Hello Erik. I’m terribly sorry, but I believe I may have left my phone in here. I know it is nearly closing time, but it’s brand new and I need to find it.” Charles said quickly, looking up at him with a sad face. Erik wanted to hug him; cuddle with him even and Erik Lensherr doesn’t cuddle with anyone. Ever.

“I’ll help you find it, I’m the only one here so it doesn’t matter what time I leave.” Erik replied, not thinking. Charles grinned at him, before crossing over to the table he was at. “What phone is it?”

“The iPhone 5,” Erik should have known, considering Charles wore all the designer brands on that lovely figure of his. “It’s black and well, an iPhone so… Oh god if I lose it I’m stuck with my old phone and that is terrible.”

“Let me guess, your old phone was the iPhone 4s?”

“No, it was a Blackberry,” Erik chuckled slightly, before checking under the seats. “What if someone stole it? Oh no, I haven’t finished my game of Angry Birds.” Erik roared with laughter, falling on to the seats. “It’s not funny, it’s serious. I’m on, like, the last level. And my puppies! Who’s going to feed them?” Erik was now crying with laughter, and Charles went red with embarrassment.

“Oh you are adorable. We’ll find it, don’t worry.” Charles smiled, blushing at the comment. “Help me look under the seats.”

The evening was filled with Charles mistaking Erik’s hand for a ‘skinned, dead mouse’ and screamed like a girl, Erik falling onto his backside on some wet floor, and now has a large bruise on his bottom, and a tissue and straws war. All before they had the bright idea of checking the lost and found, finding said phone.

“Thank you, again Erik… and I had a lot of fun this evening.” Charles whispered, as Erik locked the café doors. Erik smiled, wrapping a grey scarf around his neck, burying his face in it. “Would you be interested at having some coffee with me; it is only 9:30? As a treat for helping me?” _Tell him no Erik; you have college in the morning_ the German’s mind screamed, as he looked into Charles hopeful eyes.

“Of course.” _Stupid. You won’t get in his pants; he’s not that type of boy._ Erik could have kicked himself, but he just smiled as he walked with Charles to the nearest Starbucks, which were only a few blocks away. Charles seemed to know everyone in there, which made a pang of jealousy in Erik’s stomach. The Englishmen just had this air about him which attracted people over, and he got a suggestive smile from the guy behind the counter and from another girl behind him. But, somehow Erik didn’t know how he managed to; he missed them, or just ignored them, as if it happened all the time, which it probably did. The idea made Erik feel a little better, not much thought. The German had no idea why he felt like this; he and Charles had just met for God’s sake, yet something clicked.

They chatted about their lives and laughed together, until they were asked to leave at a quarter to midnight, so Erik happily walked Charles home, even lending the man his scarf. Charles lived in a tall, classy apartment block that Erik felt out of place in as soon as someone else opened the door. Charles smiled at him reassuringly, seeing how uneasy he was when they entered the elevator.

“You’re welcome to stay the night. I’ll make you a bed on the sofa, or you can curl at the end of my bed. My sister will be leaving early for school, as will I actually. I have to be in every day because I graduate soon… but I’ll wake you up so you can go to work and stuff…” Charles said softly, when they reached his pent house (The guy had a pent house, meaning he was out of Erik’s league and he was still clinging on?).

“I have college in the morning actually, and I need to get my books from home… maybe another time, yeah?” Erik replied, and Charles smiled. “Umm… when can I see you again, because I’d really like too?”

“I’m free most evening and weekends. Just call. I added my number to your phone when you went to the bathroom. Do you want your scarf back?”

“Will do and keep it, it looks better on you than it ever did on me. Goodnight mouse-boy.” Charles giggled at the nick-name, shaking his head slightly with a small blush.

“Goodnight Shark-man!” They chuckled, before Charles stepped into his house, smiling at Erik as he shut the door. Charles danced around the living room, a huge grin on his face before collapsing on the sofa. His sister, Raven, stumbled in, wearing nothing but an oversized Yankee’s t-shirt. Her blond, long hair was a mess from a mix of sleeping and other evening activities with her boyfriend, and Charles best friend, Hank McCoy. Raven was, even without make-up, the envy of school with her looks and brains. She was a proper American sweet-heart.

“What are you doing? And where have you been?” she questioned, folding her arms, looking like their mother. Most people assumed she was adopted, due to her America accent and Charles British; the truth was Raven was sent to boarding school in America whilst Charles stayed in Britain until the divorce. “It is 1 in the morning Charles, and you have school tomorrow.”

“Oh Raven, I have met the most amazing person ever!” he cried, jumping up. He waltzed over to her, spinning her around. “Oh he’s ever so handsome and smart and funny and I’ve had the most amazing evening with him. He works at a diner but is training to be a Mechanic. He's doing a 4 year course and he's managed to do it in 2, and he’s ever so sweet and I just adore being with him. And he’s got the most amazing accent, half British half German.”

“Don’t fall to fast Charles… remember what happed the last time. You are a flight risk with a fear of falling, you know that right?” Charles nodded, with a large grin. Raven hadn’t seen Charles this happy in the longest time. “What’s lover boy’s name then?”

“Erik. Erik Lensherr”

“Oh.” Charles was confused at comment, as Raven’s face fell.

“What? Do you know him?”

“No, my friend Sean does; they go to college together. I’ve heard a few things about him, but I’m sure it’s all lies. Go to bed now Charles, you have advanced biology first thing.”

“I can sleep through that, I’m at college level. University level!” Raven giggled, before Charles kissed her forehead. “Goodnight dear, tell Hank I say hello and that he doesn’t have to sneak in and out of the house.” Raven’s mouth fell open.

“How did you know he was here?”

“His shoes are by the door. Sweet dreams, use protection.” The shoe thrown at him narrowly missed the back of his head, as he ducked into his room. He fell on to his large, soft bed, still smiling. He looked at his phone, a fluttering feeling in his stomach when Erik’s name flashed up from a text message. _I miss you already x._ Charles hugged the phone; he was sure this guy might be the one.

* * *

 

 

“Is your brother high?” Sean whispered from the kitchen, as Charles rushed around, giggling slightly. Raven, Hank, an attractive, lanky guy hidden behind his dorky glasses, and Sean, a guy with fiery red, curly hair and was always high, were sat in the Xavier’s living room, as the elder Xavier rushed in and out of his bedroom, wearing different clothes every time. “Seriously, is he? Cos’ that’s some strong stuff if he is. Who’s his dealer?”

“He’s not high. He’s got a date,” Raven replied, pausing for dramatic effect. “With Erik Lensherr.” Sean chocked on his coca cola a little, and Hank had to pat his back.

“Really!? That guys gay!? How long have they been going on dates?” Sean almost slipped his drink as he put it on the coffee table, as he looked shocked at Raven. She shrugged, as Hank just sat in the middle, un-sure on what on earth they were on about.

“Obviously; they spend 4 hours on the phone every night. And this is their first official date because they’ve been busy with school and stuff. I think he really likes him so don’t say anything. Please Sean?”

“But... It’s Erik Lensherr! That guy can dent a car beyond repair with his fist! I’ve seen him do it and had to try and fix it. He has a proper temper on him; even our instructor is scared of him. But this does explain his 'good' mood over the past couple of weeks. No-one's gone to hospital because of him… but he could seriously hurt Charles if he wanted to. Charles is like a bunny rabbit, dating a lion. It’s not good, man, not good. I’ve never been on the end of the Lensherr fist; ‘he doesn’t waste time on junkies like me’. Thank god, but he’s hurt a lot of people when he’s angry and I don’t want little Charles to get put in hospital. We’re pretty sure, if he wanted to, he could paralyse a person then scare the judge into letting him go free!”

“I’m sure Charles has a better sense judgement than that,” Hank added, having known the guy since they were 4. The McCoy’s are family friends of Ms Xavier, and would often come to England for the summer. Raven nodded in agreement, leaning into Hank slightly. “But, we should at least keep an eye on them if you’re both worried.” Charles raced past again, this time in a grey pair of jeans and white shirt, muttering about his hair and about being late. Raven sighed, flicking her long hair back, getting up and stopping him dead in his tracks.

“You look fine Charles!” She yelled, shaking him lightly, in a playful manner. Charles looked petrified, his eyes full of doubt and worry. Raven knew Charles hadn’t had the best dating life; he normal fell for straight guys or arseholes that were just using him as an ‘experiment’. Charles was the only openly gay kid in their high school, so whenever one of the little jocks felt like getting experimental, they used Charles. Raven had lost count of how many times her and Charles had ended up in detention from beating them up, but they’d never expel them; their parents were too important. “You look fine Charles, very nice.”

“No I don’t. Look at my hair… what if he doesn’t show up? What if he changes his mind?”

“He’s crazy about you; they guy texts and phone’s you constantly. If he wasn’t absolutely, amazingly crazy for you, you’d only hear from him once in a while. Where is he taking you?”

“We’re just going on a walk around the lake, he’s got a German Sheppard pup that he found in a box in the street and took her in. Isn’t that sweet? She’s called Popcorn because she was found in a popcorn container,” Charles sped off again, looking for his coat. Raven smiled, turning around to look at Sean, who looked dumbstruck, laughing along with Hank. “I’m off, see you guys later. No getting high in the house!” When the door shut, Raven grabbed her own coat.

“Grab your coats boys; we’re going on a stakeout!” Sean raised his arms, cheering as Hank sighed. Nothing good could come from this, but nothing good came from disobeying Raven's orders when it came to family so he did as he was told.

 

Charles met Erik outside he’s apartment block, who was dressed in dark trousers and a brown coat, and melted at the sight of Popcorn, who was ‘the sweet little thing ever’. She was fluffy and not very big, at least 4 months, with big brown eyes and jumped up and down, just begging for attention.

“Isn’t she sweet?” Charles said, picking her up, letting her lick his face. Erik smiled, stroking the top of Popcorn’s head, smiling slightly. “Who’s the sweetest girl ever? You are!” Charles giggled, putting her down. She jumped up and down, as Charles smiled at Erik. “I think I’m going to steal her.”

“Be my guest, the little sod takes up half of my bed,” Charles chuckled. “Shall we go?”

“Yes of course.” They started to walked, Popcorn pulling ahead, tongue out, just happy to be out.

“You look amazing, by the way.” Charles smiled, taking Erik’s free hand in his. The German smiled, squeezing the hand slightly.

“As do you.”

They walked around the lake, chatting about their week, school and work. The lake was covered in a thick fog, but they still had a wonderful time. Popcorn barked at her own reflection, which had the couple in fits of laughter for about 10 minutes. Eventually the puppy got tired, so they took a break at the water edge, Popcorn curled up on Charles lap, fast asleep.

“She is so sweet!” The Englishmen whispered, stroking her softly. Erik smiled down at the pup, before looking out onto the lake. “And so lucky to have a thick coat, it’s so cold, and it’s only October. I’m absolutely freezing.” Erik, slightly hesitantly, wrapped an arm around Charles, pulling him slightly closer.

“Better?” Erik whispered into Charles ear, making the younger man shiver slightly. Charles moved even closer, smiling up.

“Much. Oh, and just to let you know, my sister, her boyfriend and friend are watching us from the bushes,” Erik pulled away, looking very confused and a bit alarmed. “She doesn’t trust anyone I go on dates with… family stuff… Mostly to do with the fact I’m not sure why we bother with love sometimes, if it never lasts.” Charles looked the other way, with a bit of a sigh, before his head was gently pulled back around so Erik could look into his eyes.

“Your parents were in a loveless marriage, and every relationship you’ve been in has failed. That doesn’t mean you should give up, or guard yourself from it.” Erik said, very softly, caressing Charles hair softly. The Englishmen looked shocked that he’d figured out why he’s guarded, before tilting his head against Erik’s hand. “I really like you.”

“I really like you too.”

“Shall we give your sister a proper show?” Charles nodded, nervously as Erik placed his hand at the back of his neck, before allowing Erik to kiss him. Charles kissed back softly, wrapping his arms around Erik’s neck as their lips glided over each others. They kissed for a minute or so, before pulling away. “Sorry…”

“No… it was perfect. I’d like to do it again but somewhere warmer.”

“Then not my house, heating’s broken. I and Popcorn have been curled under blankets for the last few days. It’s been fun...” Sarcasm dripped off of his tongue like acid, and Charles just smiled, rubbing his nose against Erik’s. “You have just beaten Popcorn in ‘Who is the most adorable person in my life.’” They chuckled, before Popcorn yawned, looking up at them.

“We can go to my house. But we’ll need a lot of stealth to get in. But first, I want to go on a row-boat!”

 

“You have puppy with you.” Azazel said, as soon as they arrived. Azazel was the big, scary, Russian door man at Charles apartment block. Popcorn popped her head out of Charles jacket, smiling at Azazel. “No pets. Sorry Charles.”

“Please Azazel, you don’t have to tell anyone and I clean your apartment for you. I will buy you anything you want I will…” Charles paused for a moment, before grinning. “I know you like Janos’s who works on reception. And I know he likes you too. If you let us in with Popcorn, I will personally get you two a date at the best restaurant in the city, all expenses paid.” Azazel thought about it, looking over his shoulder at Janos’s, who smiles sheepishly back.

“Deal.”

“Yes! Thank you so much, and by the way, Janos really likes it when you smile. And he’s really shy so don’t jump him.” Charles tucked Popcorn back in his coat, before him and Erik, who said hello and good luck to the door man, raced to the elevator. “This place is so much fun to live in, there is so much scandal, like the manager is having a secret affair with the window cleaner, but she’s married with kids and the window cleaner used to be a man. I bet its fun to work in.”

“You could be a maid.”

“I do own a maid costume, but you’ll have to wait to see me in that.”

“Tease.” They chuckled, as the elevator let them know they were on their floor. “Can I at least kiss you again?”

“Let me get in and see if anyone is in. What does Popcorn eat? Would some steak do?”

“I’ve been feeding her the cheap dog food from the supermarket because I can’t afford anything else”

“Aww, you poor baby,” Charles lifted the pup up, cuddling her close. “Don’t worry, I’ll feed you proper food.” Erik frowned, as Charles chuckled, opening the door. Erik felt out of place instantly. The living room was bigger than his entire flat combined, and it was incredibly modern and stylish. The sofa was made of brown leather, and Erik cringed as Charles popped Popcorn on the white carpet, letting her run free. A large, plasma TV hung on the wall, next to a shelf devoted to chick-flicks, and Erik knew he’d be made to watch at least one. The kitchen was clean and marble and had all the latest gadgets and Erik knew that Charles was far too up-market for him. But he did genially care for this man. “Are you alright? You’ve just been stood there.” Erik looked around, seeing the puppy was already eating something.

“Tired...”

“I thought you wanted another kiss?”

“I have energy for that.” Erik rushed over, pulling him into a kiss. Charles smiled under it, taking Erik over to the sofa, falling on it with Erik above him. “Eager?”

“It’s more comfortable than standing,” Erik just agreed, capturing Charles lips again. He tangled his fingers in Erik’s hair, pulling him down further, as he whispered against the German’s lips. “I’ve wanted this since I first saw you”

“The feeling is mutual.”

“Oh my god! How come you can make out with your boyfriends on the sofa but I can’t!? Oh my god a puppy!” Raven screamed; her attention quickly diverted from the couple to the bouncing puppy, squealing and running over to Popcorn, whilst Hank and Sean stood awkwardly in the doorway. Erik quickly got off of Charles, trying not to laugh at how embarrassed Charles was, who was now sat up right.

“I can kiss my boyfriend on the sofa because it’s my bloody sofa and I’m an adult.” Charles muttered back, folding his arms. Erik stood beside him, chuckling lightly. “And you weren’t ‘making-out’ that time I caught you, you were giving Hank here a blow-job!” Hank went red in the back ground, as Sean tried to give him a high five.

“I’m allowed! He’s my boyfriend and I live here too!”

“You have a room for that!”

“So do you!”

“I own this entire apartment, I can make out/ have sex where ever and whenever I like!”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Erik said, with his shark grin. Charles pushed him playfully, smiling a little. “I’ll have to take Popcorn home, not the best way to meet you all, but maybe next time it will be nicer. Come on you,” He picked the puppy up, who licked his face. “Yes, alright. I’ll call you later.”

“Bye and sorry about that.” Charles whispered, pressing a kiss to Erik’s lips.

“It’s alright; my cousin would purposely walk in on me in much more… compromising positions just to get me into trouble. Joke was on him because everyone knew I preferred men. I’ll call you when I get home.”

“Okay. I like the sound of compromising positions.” Erik chuckled, kissing Charles again before leaving quickly. Raven, Hank and Sean all looked like they were going to throw up. “And you lot, spying on me, really!?”

“I go to college with that guy and I watch him slam his fist down on the bonnet so hard, he broke the engine. We were worried because you are so delicate, after everything and all. And it was Raven’s idea!” Sean said, pointing at the blond, who frowned. Charles shook his head; realising Sean was higher than high when he raided the fridge as the munchies kicked in.

“I can take care of myself. Thank you.”

“I know. But that guy is hench! I was just worried okay? Anyway, we only saw you kissing so, how did the rest of the date go?” Charles smiled at the memory, sitting down on the sofa. He pulled his knees up to hug them, a dreamy sigh and smile escaping.

“It was lovely. We were just sitting there by the water, and he put his arm around me, for the first time and he was nervous. I was nervous and I haven’t the slightest idea why. I do really like him and I know we've only been on one date, unless you count the time he came over and we played X-box."

"Is 'playing X-box' British slang for having sex?" Sean called over from the kitchen, looking at Hank as if he'd know the answer, who just shrugged.

"No it's not," He looked over to Raven, who grinned at him. "I haven't shagged him, and yes, shagged is British slang for having sex Sean."

"Come on, let’s give him a break," Hank muttered, putting an arm around Raven's waist. "He was perfectly fine with me dating you, so you should at least be happy for him that he's found someone who makes him happy. Whatever Erik has done in the past shouldn't make us hate him when he's made Charles so happy, right?"

"Thank you Hank." Raven smiled at her boyfriend, kissing him softly on the lips, muttering to him about 'tonight' before sitting next to Charles. She smiled at him, leaning closer, looking eager. "He's an incredible kisser" Hank and Sean switched off after that; they didn't need or want to hear about Erik Lensherr's kissing abilities. Charles looked at his phone, bursting into laughter. “Erik walked in on Janos and Azazel having sex in the lift. Maybe Janos isn’t as shy as we think he is....”

* * *

 

 

Autumn raced by, and the couple now known as ‘Cherik’ to friends, were going strong. Erik dotted over Charles, buying him what he wanted and taking him where ever he wanted to go, including some big, stuffy museum about whatever it was (obviously Charles loved it and Erik got to make-out with the man when they got back home, which was all he cared about) and Charles's notebooks were filled with hearts and Erik's name. Most of their dates consisted of walking Popcorn, or drinking coffee, and the time they danced around the living room to ‘Groovin’ by The Overtones (which was a surprised the un-expecting Raven and gang, who just walk into to find Erik holding Charles close as they swayed to the song. They both didn’t really care), which was now their song, but that didn't matter. They loved each other with all their hearts, and Erik thought it was time to go one step further.

Charles lay down on his bed, pulling Erik over with a grin. Erik straddled Charles, kissing the Englishmen with grace and passion. Charles entwined his fingers in the German's hair, as he let him slip his tongue into his mouth. As Erik ran his hands down Charles side, slipping them into the younger man's trousers, Charles panicked and pulled away, sitting up right.

"I'm sorry...” Erik whispered, smiling at him, sitting back on his heels.

"I'm the one who should be sorry Erik, I know it's been 3 months, and we've been going very slow... but... I don't know. It's just that I've been badly hurt by the last few guys I've slept with, and I know you'd never, ever do that, but you can see why I'm apprehensive about this. And about my parents… You’ve made a bit of a rebel of a carless man’s careful son." Charles said softly, looking at his lap. Erik smiled; bring his head up to kiss him softly.

"It's alright. I don't mind. We’ll never make your parents mistakes," Erik sat next to Charles, pulling him into a hug. The curled up on the bed, Charles tucked up in Erik's arms. "My family wants to meet you, so do you want to visit them with me over Christmas? I know Raven is off to see Hank's family, and you don't speak with your mother, and I'd hate to think you were spending Christmas on your own."

"I'd love too."

"You'll love Germany at Christmas time."

"Wait, you're taking me to Germany?" Erik frowned, looking at Charles.

"How can someone so smart have so little common sense? Of course we're going to Germany, that's where meine Familie live. You will love it there, Charles; the Christmas markets are amazing, everything smells of gingerbread and cinnamon, its heaven. Es ist schön,” Charles smiled at how Erik described his home, obviously missing it dearly due to the swop from English to German. "So, still coming?"

"Of course, I'll get a ticket tomorrow."

"Nien, meine mama has already bought you one."

“Aww, that’s so nice, tell her I say thank you,” Erik smiled, kissing the top of Charles head. “I’m actually really excited. And terrified.”

“They will adore you, they already do. I sent them a picture and my grandmother said you were beautiful, and they love you because you make me happy.”

“I wish my family were like that.” Charles sighed sadly, cuddling close. He soon fell asleep in Erik’s arms, and the other man felt bad having to leave him. Erik wished he could stay with Charles all night, but Popcorn was a lot bigger now, and she couldn’t be snuck into the apartment block and he couldn’t just leave her on her own all night. Kissing Charles head, leaving a note, he left quietly, quickly saying goodbye to Raven.

“Hey Erik, be careful with him,” she said softly, with a sad smile. “He’s never been in a relationship longer than 3 months, so he’ll get really paranoid. "Please stay tonight, just so he knows that you care, and I’ll go check on Popcorn, feed her and take her out”

“You are the best sister to him. I’m glad he has you.”

“I haven’t always been enough; I’ve never seen him so happy. He first got depressed when our parents spilt, then when those jerks stamped on his heart… He was always wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts. But then you came along, and I’m glad you did when you did. He was about to give up all together.”

“He said… I’m glad I did too,” Erik smiled at her, handing his keys to her. “I trust you, don’t break my house.” Raven giggled, before Erik left to go back to bed with Charles. He pulled the Englishmen back to cuddle him, as if Erik had never left. Erik watched him for a moment, the feeling setting in place. “I love you Charles…”

“I love you too Erik.” They smiled at each other, before closing their eyes. They dreamt of each other, even if the last 3 months had felt a bit like a dream.

 

 

Erik was right; Charles adored Germany. He was dotted after by Erik’s mother, Helen who Erik got his eyes from, and his grandmother Irene, who kept telling him he was ever so handsome and that he and Erik were the perfect couple. And that he needed to gain weight and kept offering him food. They adored him and his accent (especially the accent); they always smiled or laughed when the teen blushed because they’d asked about his and Erik’s ‘bedtime arrangements’. As Charles whizzed around the Christmas market in Düsseldorf, having the time of his life, Erik walked behind with mother, both laughing at him and holding Charles’s stuff.

“ ** _He is very handsome Erik, beautiful even. You make a wonderful couple._** ” Helen said softly, looking up at her son. Erik was watching Charles, who was smiling at the carrousel. “ ** _You love him very much, don’t you?_**?”

“ ** _I do love him, with all my heart mama. I can’t picture myself with anyone else… I don’t know what I’d do without him in my life… he is the best thing that has even been mine._** ”

**_“You should let him know, tell him that. Shout it to the heavens, or whisper it to him softly. Let him know. I can see it in his eyes, he’s frightened, and he’s been hurt before, ja?”_ **

**_“Ja he has…I will…”_** They’d caught up Charles, who bit his bottom lip, nodding his head towards the carrousel. “Alright. Just once, I am not having this turn into the time I took you to the fair. Mama has dinner to make.” Charles smiled, kissing Erik’s cheek, before pulling him along. “I’m not going on.”

“Oh come on, it’ll be fun!”

Helen got some great pictures if Erik not having fun.

 

It was Christmas Eve, and all the Lensherr’s were busy, not letting Charles lift one of his dainty, little fingers. Charles, left alone in the living room, smiled at all the pictures on the mantel piece at Erik’s family home. They were all of each generations wedding day, all smiling brightly, completely in love. Charles looked carefully; silently hoping that, if and when, he and Erik get married, they’d put the picture up here as well. Charles took down the one of Erik’s great grand-parents, smiling softly at it.

“They met on the run from the Nazi’s” Erik whispered softly, wrapping his arms around Charles’s waist. “My Great- Grandpapa was escaping from one of the camps with his friends, and he saw her. He took her with him because he fell in love with her at first sight, carrying her the entire way. She was 17 and he was 19, they hide in a farm then got married when the war ended” Charles smiled, placing the frame back on the shelf. “My grandparent’s met at a dance after my grandmamma was stood up by her date, and they danced all night before marrying only a few weeks later.”

“Wow… moved fast didn’t they?”

“They were sure that they would spend their lives together, and they have.” Charles smiled, turning around to face his boyfriend, placing his arms on Erik’s shoulders.

“And your parents? Do they have some very romantic way of meeting?”

“Yes. My father was a fireman and the hotel my mama was staying at caught a light. My father saved her and she offered him a drink. They sat up talking all night and got married when they found out Mama was expecting me.”

“Then there’s us. We met in a café and I made a fool of myself.”

“Well yes, but I wanted to be the reason you smiled the moment I met you. Be the reason you laugh, blush, giggle or make any other of the adorable noises you make,” Erik rubbed his nose against Charles, making him giggle, before pressing their foreheads together. “I do love you ever so much.”

“I love you too… And just so you know, I wanted to be with you the second I saw you. And that lovely behind of yours.” Erik chuckled, kissing Charles. The Englishmen played with the hair at the nape of Erik’s neck as they kissed; slowly, meaningfully and as if they had all the time in the world. “I really do…”

“Boys! Dinner is ready and you need to set the table Erik! Don’t you dare make Charles do it!” Helen called through, making Charles laugh against Erik’s lips. “Now Erik! Oder ich werde Charles über Ihre Teddybären sagen!” Erik pressed a kiss to his boyfriend’s forehead, before rushing off. Charles chuckled, before floating into the dining room.

 

“I’ll be off to bed now,” Charles announced, smiling at the family. “Guten nacht.” The Englishmen leant over to Erik, whispering softly. “I have a surprise for you. Wait half an hour then come upstairs.” Charles stood up, walking away, grinning all the way.

Doing as he was told, Erik tried not to sound too eager as he raced up the stairs. He was slightly disappointed when Charles wasn’t in the room, but didn’t think much of it, as he shut the door behind him. Seconds later, Charles emerged from the en suite wearing nothing but one of Erik’s white shirts, smiling in a sultry fashion.

“Hello.” Erik said, walking over. The Englishmen met him half way, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s neck, leaning back in Erik’s arms that were around his waist. “What’s this all about then?”

“Well, I do love you, more than I’ve ever been in love with anyone else. You’re so handsome, smart, sweet, exotic in a way, and funny. You’ve been ever so patient with me and my silly heartbreak ways; you’ve made a rebel out of a careless man’s careful son and you are the best thing that has ever been mine. I love you and I’m ready to go further with you.” Erik smiled, kissing him deeply.

“I love you too. So, so much..” Erik lifted Charles up, the Englishmen wrapped his legs around Erik’s waist, running his fingers through Erik’s hair as the German kissed his neck. “You are beautiful, charming, charismatic, super smart, kind, and sweet, beautiful.”

“You said that.” Erik sat down on the edge of his bed, Charles in his lap, continuing to kiss the teen’s neck.

“I know, because you are.” Erik lay Charles down on the bed, his hair sprawled out on the pillow. Erik sat back on his heels, watching him, as Charles shifted sheepishly. “So beautiful” Erik pulled off his jumper, leaning back down to kiss Charles. The Englishmen unbuttoned the shirt, sitting up slightly so it glided down his shoulders, not breaking eye contact with Erik for the entire time. The German took a moment to admire his naked lover, his member hardening as he saw Charles semi-hard.

“Your turn.” Erik tore off his clothes (literally in the eyes of his shirt) before pulling Charles back into a long, heated make-out session, kissing and biting him as he went. Charles turned them so he was on top, kissing down the older man’s body. He pressed kisses at the base of Erik’s penis, before giving it a lick. Though it was ecstasy for Erik, he didn’t want Charles to feel like he had to do this.

“You don’t have to…”

“I know. I’m rewarding you for being a wonderful boyfriend.” And with that said, Charles popped Erik’s dick into his mouth, his tongue flicking the end delicately. Erik let out a low moan, a hand going straight to Charles’s soft hair, pulling on it slightly as his hips moved with Charles’s bobbing head. Erik watched him do so, Charles keeping eye contact with him as he continued to pleasure Erik.

“Oh Charles… you are a magnificent cock sucker.” Charles chuckled on Erik’s member, flicking the head with his tongue again. “Meine Gott…” Erik let his head fall back on the pillows, moaning Charles name over and over again. The Englishmen began pulling on his own member, in rhythm with his sucks. “Charles…” Erik whispered, spraying into Charles mouth. He watched; with lust still building as Charles swallowed every drop, lapping up the mess on Erik’s dick like a cat to milk. “Is there anything you can’t do?”

“I’m not overly fond of knitting.” Erik laughed, pulling Charles back to him. “Do you want to see how you taste?”

“I want to kiss you, so I’ll have to taste a bit.” Erik kissed Charles; a fierce, rough kiss as he pinned the brunette to mattress, holding his wrists above his head slightly. They kissed with passion, both fighting for dominance, Erik the clear winner.

“Hmm… in the bag by the end of the bed there is some lube and condoms.” Erik rolled his eyes at how lazy Charles was, before leaning over to grab them. Pulling a condom on and slicking his fingers in lube, Erik pressed a few kissed to Charles inner thigh, before looking up for permission. “Please…” he moaned, bucking his hips. 

“I do love you like this.”

“Hurry up.” Erik chuckled, slipping a finger into Charles hole, who moaned as the sensation. The German waited a moment, before sliding another in, letting his lover adjust before moving them, watching Charles as his head fell back, moving his hips to create a steady rhythm between the two of them. 2 more fingers later, Erik pulled out, lining his cock up.

“Ready?” Charles nodded, gripping the sheets. Erik pushed in slowly, watching Charles squirm underneath, making some beautiful noises as he pulled on his own member. “No, Nien. Not yet, no touching yourself yet” Charles groaned, rolling his hips against Erik’s.

“Move… please Erik.” Charles wrapped his arms around the older man, as he began to move with Charles. They went slowly, lovingly, rolling their hips in slow, careful circles; this wasn’t sex, this was love making. Charles gasped in whispered tones every time the German brushed against his prostate, his hands on Erik's strong bicepts, while Erik’s forehead was against Charles, watching his eyes as they moved; watching him slowly come undone. They whispered that they loved each other at every opportunity. That they’d never want that moment to end, before Charles’s back arched up, calling out Erik’s name as his seed exploded on their stomachs. Erik whispered Charles as he came, before collapsing on the man, chuckling.

“Wow.” Erik said softly, as he pulled out. Charles was still coming down from his orgasm, staring at the ceiling. “Charles… Charlie?” Erik said playfully, poking Charles sides.

“Don’t call me Charlie.” Charles said quickly, looking up at him with a stern look. Erik knew this was another one of his secrets, that he’d eventually tell Erik when he was ready. Erik pressed light kisses to Charles jaw, as the Englishmen smiled sheepishly at him. “I just ruined it, didn’t I?”

“No, of course not; if you want to tell me, you will when you’re ready and I’ll listen.”

“You are incredible. The best I’ve ever had, no really you are.” Erik laughed, kissing him again as he pulled out. Charles groaned at the loss, before smiling.

“I’m glad I could satisfy you, you’re amazing yourself,” Charles grinned, before laying back. “Tired?” The Englishmen nodded, as Erik got off the bed. He dumped the used condom into the bin, pulling on a pair of boxers and t-shirt. “Your night-time tea will be with you momentarily.”

“You are a saint, I love you.” Erik kissed Charles head, who had climbed under the covers now, before leaving quickly. Helen smiled at Erik, arms crossed when he walked into the kitchen. He smiled his shark grin at her, boiling the kettle.

 ** _“So you finally found your way into his trousers?”_** Helen asked, making Erik laugh.

**_“I doubt that is your business Mama, but Charles was ready to take a step further and we did so. He planned it, and seduced me so don’t go pointing blame at me.”_ **

**_“I wasn’t. You take care of that one Erik; Grandmamma says he’s like a china doll, beautiful but breakable. Don’t let that temper of yours get the better of you.”_ **

**_“I’ll be careful Mama,”_** Erik kissed his mother’s cheek, pouring the water into Charles’s tea cup. **_“And he’s not that breakable, he can take a pounding.”_** Helen hit his arm with a tea towel, trying not to laugh, shaking her head with a small tut. **_“Goodnight mama. Merry Christmas.”_**

 ** _“Goodnight my darling, Merry Christmas.”_** The exchanged smiles and hugs, before Erik took the tea up to his beloved, who was fast asleep when he got there. Erik shook his head gently, drinking the tea himself before stripping off, climbing in next to Charles. The younger man cuddled into him, smiling sleepily.

“Did you drink my tea?” He asked, and Erik chuckled. “That’s two you have to make me in the morning.”

“I always make your tea, you take advantage of my good nature and natural response to get people what that want.” Charles chuckled lightly, with a yawn. “Guten nacht” Charles was snoring before Erik could finish the sentence.

* * *

 

 

Christmas was over in a flash, and soon Erik and Charles had to say goodbye to the Lensherr family. They were both sad to go, but were told they could visit anytime they wanted. Spring flew by even quicker, and Erik had weaved his way into the Xavier family, for example when Hank and Raven broke up, Erik took care of the weeping teen, letting her cry on his shoulder, whilst Charles screamed at Hank for ‘cheating’ on Raven; it all turned out to be a misunderstanding, the girl Hank was seen at dinner with was actually his cousin.

Summer was fast approaching, and Charles was sitting his end of year exams, ready to graduate soon. Erik had graduated mid-spring, and already had a job in a big garage as a junior mechanic, which was stressful enough with his jack ass boss thinking he’s a dumb, treating him as a child. He’d visit Charles everything evening, and on this particular one, he was met with a very jumpy Charles, who leapt into his arms.

“What? What’s happened?” Erik asked, in a confused daze.

“I got into Oxford! I start in the autumn!” Erik grinned, spinning him around. “They’ve seen my test scores and already want me to study there, and then teach!”

“Fantastic! Congratulation’s” Erik put the brunette down, kissing him softly. “I am so proud of you.”

“I can’t wait to move there, oh Erik it’s wonderful there and you’re going to adore it. There are so many pubs and café’s nearby, and Papa has already bought us a flat so we can move straight it. And Popcorn can come!”

“What? I can’t move to England.” Charles face fell suddenly, and Raven, Hank and Sean quickly slipped retreated to Raven’s room, knowing what was coming next.

“But… I thought you wanted to come with me. I thought that was the plan?”

“Before I got a job Charles, why can’t you study at Yale or NYC?”

“They’re not my dream schools Erik; I’ve wanted to go to Oxford Uni since I could say Oxford. I’ve always wanted to go there and now I have to opportunity. They have garages in England you know, better one’s where you won’t be treat like shit. He’s a terrible boss and you can earn more money and have better hours. It’s two in the morning and you only just finished work and he’ll have you in at 6 or something ridiculous.”

“Our family and friends are here Charles.”

“So it’s not because of your job, it’s because you have a social life here!? You want me to give up on my dreams so you can still go drinking with your friends?!”

“This isn’t about that, it’s about moving thousands of miles away from home, to go to a school that as the same subjects you can study here for hundreds of pounds more!”

“I am thousands of miles away from home! England is my home! Don’t you want to be closer to your family!?”

“Yes but that’s not the point! Why can’t study here?”

“Why can’t you quit your job?”

“Because you don’t control my life! You’re not the most important thing in my life!” Charles was truly heart broken by that comment, tears welling in his eyes. Erik instantly regretted it, watching as Charles looked up at him, once again broken. “I didn’t…”

“Save it please. I get it, I’m someone to keep your bed warm, and I know, I’ve heard it all before. I’m going to do the sensible thing, as my shrink says, and go for a walk… Please be gone when I come back. It’s over.” Charles darted out of the door, into the elevator before Erik could catch up. Swearing under his breath, he flew down the stairs, catching up with the Englishmen outside.

“Charles, please listen to me!” Erik yelled, grabbing the younger man’s arm, spinning him to look at him. A crying Charles always broke Erik’s hard exterior, and the German was down on his knees in a second. “I’m sorry; I’m so, so sorry Charles, you know I love you more than anything. You are the most important thing in my life, I’m tired from work and you’re right, I’ll quit in the morning. I can’t lose you Charles… I can’t.” His voice cracked at the end of that, and before he knew it, he was crying as well.

“You’ll find someone else; I’ve seen your ex, Miss Emma beautiful-blond-gorgeous-rich-gorgeous Frost. Go to her, you were never serious about me… please just get it over with, just say it. I knew you’d leave me all alone someday, you’ll get bored and won’t remember me.”

“I remember everything about you. I remember our first date, all the silly laughs on the water, and every time I look at you, it’s like the first time, in that diner at 12:34 on the 16th of September. I’ve fell in love with a careless man’s careful son and he’s the best thing that’s ever mine. I love you with all my heart…. And I want you in my life for the rest of my life. I want to be able to wake up to you, and hold you in my arms when I go to sleep. I want you to marry me.”

“What?” Charles’s eyes winded, as he stared down at the German. “What…?”

“Before we move to England, before you become a professor and everything, I want to marry you up in New York in front of all our families and friends, before we leave them behind. I know it’s quick, but I’ve never been so sure of anything else in my life, you are the person I want to spend my life with” Erik knelt on one knee, holding on of Charles’s hand in his, rubbing his thumb over the top of the Englishmen’s hand. “Charles Francis Xavier, will you marry me?” There was a long pause, as Charles ran everything through his head.

“I… well, alright.” Erik smiled, as Charles chuckled, hugging the Englishmen, spinning his around. “Can we go inside now? It’s so cold.”

“Yes, yes of course. I promise I will quit work tomorrow… no, sorry I can’t do that, got a wedding to plan and pay for.”

“I can do that.”

“No, Lensherr’s work for what they want, and I want to be able to provide for you.”

“I know you do… but we’ll have to get married in a month, and the father of the bride is supposed to pay for a wedding, so I’ll call Papa.” Erik just nodded, knowing he wouldn’t win this fight, as he pressed a kiss to Charles lips, before putting him down and talking in. “I’m sorry for yelling you.”

“I’m sorry, it’s entirely fault.” They walked up the stairs, hand-in-hand. “Are you and Raven going to scream for 10 minutes?”

“Maybe, I may have to say sorry to you in my room.” Erik smiled, kissing the top Charles’s head.

“No, I’d much rather just hold you all night, I don’t deserve you at my mercy. I’d much rather watch one of those romance movies you like and fall asleep on the sofa as you cry. I love you, I really do and I’m sorry for being a prick, I’ll start looking for a job as soon as we touch ground in England.”

“I love you too. Charles Lensherr…. That sounds very nice. And Grandpapa owns a garage, but he’s getting far too old to run it, I suggested you and sent him your CV, he wants to talk about it.”

“Running an entire garage? I’ll speak to him at the wedding.” As soon as they stepped into the flat, Raven was sat on the sofa, patiently waiting with an eager look in her eyes. Charles looked up at the German, who sighed. “Go on then.”

“Erik proposed and I said yes!!” Raven screamed, running over to hug him as tightly as possible as they jumped up and down, before planning the wedding in a quick fire conversation. Erik retired onto the sofa, lying down to shut his eyes for a moment, before drifted off to sleep, snoring loudly. And even though there were 4 of them, there was no way they were going to disturb his sleep. Not since the broken nose incident.

 

* * *

 

Charles and Erik had a beautiful ceremony on 25th of August; the day after Charles graduated high school with the highest grades the state had ever seen. Although Charles invited his mother, she phone to say she was disappointed he was marrying a man, and got an earful from Erik who called her a terrible mother who should love her son unconditionally, and uninvited her. Which Charles was fine with, because his Papa, Francis, flew in early to help make final decisions. Erik signed the deal to take over the managing of the garage, which turned out to be the biggest in Oxford so they were sorted for life.

The wedding went smoothly, and before long it was speech time at the reception. Francis cried in his speech, which set Charles off, and then Raven in her speech.

“Right, my turn.” Charles declared, getting up and walking around the table to the stage. “This isn’t really a speech… it’s my wedding present to my Erik. I love you so much, and don’t laugh, but I wrote you a song. It’s called ‘Mine’, and it’s based on things you’ve said to me over the last year, things that have happened. I hope you like it. I’m not the best of singer, but I thought it would sound better from me.” He took the guitar, sitting down on the stool.

**‘You were in college, working part time waiting tables**

**Left a small town never looked back**

**I was a flight risk, with a fear of falling**

**Wondering why we bother with love, if it never lasts**

**I say can you believe it**

**As we’re laying on the couch, the moment I can see it**

**Yes, yes I can see it now**

**Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?**

**You put your arm around me, for the first time**

**You made a rebel of a carless man’s careful son and**

**You are the best thing, that’s ever been mine**

**Flash forward and we’re taking on the world together**

**And there’s a draw of my things at your place**

**You learnt my secrets and you figured out why I’m guarded**

**You said we’ll never make my parents mistakes**

**But we got bills to pay; we’ve got nothing figured out**

**When it got hard to take**

**Yes, yes, this is what I thought about**

**Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?**

**You put your arm around me, for the first time**

**You’ve made a rebel of a carless man’s careful son and**

**You are the best thing, that’s ever been mine**

**Do you remember all the city lights on the water?**

**You saw me start to believe, for the first time**

**You made a rebel of a carless man’s careful son and**

**You are the best thing, that’s every been mine**

**And I remember that fight, 2:30 am**

**Everything was slipping right out of our hands**

**I ran out crying and you followed me out into the streets**

**Braced myself for the goodbye, cos that’s all I’ve ever known**

**And you took me by surprise**

**You said I’ll never leave you alone**

**You said, I remember all those silly laughs on the water**

**And every time I look at you, it’s like the first time**

**I fell in love with a careless man’s careful son and**

**He is the best thing, that’s ever been mine**

**Hold on, make it last**

**Hold on, never turn back**

**You made a rebel out of a careless man’s careful son and**

**You are the best thing that’s ever been mine**

**Do you believe it?**

**We’re gonna make it now**

**I can see it**

**I can see it now’**

 

Charles smiled sheepishly at the roaring crowd, who were on their feet clapping him. He coughed nervously, smiling as Erik walked over, pulling the Englishmen into his arms, pressing a kiss to his brown hair.

“That was beautiful.” Erik whispered, holding him tightly.

* * *

 

 

The newlyweds moved to Oxford a week later, and Charles started studying in September. When he graduated 4 years later, Erik hugged him tightly, as Charles whispered how nervous he had been giving a speech to his class mates, that he thought he was going to faint. He then dropped the bombshell on Erik of him being pregnant, and Erik did faint. On April 15th, Charles gave birth to a healthy, beautiful baby girl, who they named Anya, after Erik’s great-grandmother, and Charles spoilt her rotten. And Erik couldn’t say no to either of them.

 

Almost 3 years later, Charles and Erik lay on the sofa, running their hands over the bump caused by a second pregnancy.

“I remember every day I spend with you.” Charles whispered, snuggling into Erik.

“I remember every moment I spend with you too. And don’t test that by asking what we had for dinner last night, because I don’t know but it was lovely and I love you cooking.” Erik replied, with a small yawn. “Work has been tiring, you’re so lucky to have time off.”

“With Anya asking me if I’ve eaten the baby; why did you teach her that?”

“It was funny.”

“And she’s always drawing such lovely pictures; I think we should put her in art school. She had a real talent and could do so well if we nurture the gift now,” Erik nodded, his hand running down Charles leg, kissing his neck. “No, I don’t feel well. Little babies are kicking me everywhere,” Erik sighed, leaning back. “I love you.”

“I love you too. I always have, for the last 8 years. To quote you quoting me, you are the best thing that’s ever been mine.”


End file.
